Janeleo
Janeleo (Janel/le and L/'eo') is the friendship and romantic pairing of Leo Dooley and Janelle. It is the most popular non-bionic pairing, alongside Dasha. They have had some sweet moments together, and it is shown that Leo has a crush on Janelle. They are portrayed by Madison Pettis & Tyrel Jackson Williams. Other Names *'Janeleo' (Janel/le and L/'eo') *'Lanelle' (L'/eo and J/'anelle) *'Leonelle '(Leo and Ja/'nelle') *'Jeo' (J'/anelle and L/'eo) * Janeo (Jan/elle and L/'eo') Moments 'Can I Borrow the Helicopter?' *They rode in a helicopter together. *Leo wanted to impress Janelle. *It's revealed Leo has a crush on Janelle. *Janelle puts her head on Leo's shoulder. *They are to be really close in the episode. *Leo and Janelle were talking at school. *They gave each other many flirty smiles. *Leo wanted to always hang out with Janelle. 'Back From the Future' *Janelle asked Leo to go to the movie. *They were married in the future. *Future Leo was mad when Leo ruined his future with Janelle. *Leo tried to explain to Janelle why he couldn't go to the movies. *Leo was extremely happy when Janelle asked him to go to the movies with him. 'Air Leo' *Leo tried to impress Janelle by playing basketball. 'Avalanche' *They were going to study together. *Janelle said she liked hanging out with Leo. 'Prank You Very Much' *Janelle and Leo were watching a movie together. *It was their anniversary of 150 days since Janelle first spoke to Leo. 'Mission: Mission Creek High' *Leo and Janelle were talking in the hall. *Janelle said she liked Leo. *Leo asked Janelle out, and she said yes. *They were sitting next to each other at the basketball game. *Leo helped Janelle when she got hurt. *Leo and Janelle were very close after she got hurt. *Leo and Janelle were hanging out outside. *Leo saved Janelle from a falling bumper. *Leo put Janelle behind the mailbox. 'Cyborg Shark Attack' *Leo lies about his fear of sharks to impress Janelle *Leo saves Janelle from the sharks and they hug two times after. 'Armed and Dangerous' *Leo was jealous when Janelle wanted to work with Adam on a science project. * Leo tired to show his bionics to Janelle but they were deactived. * Janelle laughed at Leo * Janelle mocked Leo and said she would super-speed to class * Leo showed Janelle his bionics * Leo set the gym on fire trying to impress Janelle. Trivia *It is uncertain if Leo and Janelle are dating, but most likely. Similarities and Differences 'Similarities' *They both go to Mission Creek High School. *They both love science and comic books (stated in "Can I Borrow the Helicopter?") 'Differences' *Leo is male, but Janelle is female. *Janelle loves basketball but Leo knows almost nothing about it. * Janelle loves sharks but Leo is terrified of them. (Cyborg Shark Attack) Threats to Janeleo *Leo has put her in danger many times (by Davenport's inventions). *Janelle says that Leo is bad luck. Userboxes Codename: Janeleo Codename: Janeleo Fan Category:Pairings Category:Pairings with Leo Category:Leo Related Pages Category:Relationships Category:Shippings